cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Claimed by Shadow
Claimed by Shadow (2007) is book #2 of the Cassandra Palmer series. Introduction From the book jacket: A recent legacy made Cassandra Palmer heir to the title of Pythia, the world's chief clairvoyant. It's a position that usually comes with years of training, but Cassie's circumstances are a little...unusual. Now she's stuck with a whopping amount of power that every vamp, fey, and mage in town wants to either monopolize or eradicate-and that she herself doesn't dare use. What's more, she's just discovered that a certain arrogant master vampire has a geis on her-a magical claim that warns off any would-be suitors, and might also explain the rather ... intense attraction between them. But Cassie's had it with being jerked around, and anyone who tries it from now on is going to find out that she makes a very bad enemy... ~ Take A Chance: Books To read sample chapters from Claimed by Shadow, please click here. The Story It’s havoc at Dante’s as Cassie has accidentally released the Graeae in her quest to find tools and help to track down Tony and free her father. And, for the first time, she learns about the D'uthracht Geis placed on her. Having her time traveling ability out of her control is one thing, but the geis…well, that’s another. It does serve one purpose as Cassie figures out why she keeps traveling back to the same timeline over and over. It comes in handy as the Silver Circle wants her dead, too. ~ KD DID IT Takes on Books Full Summary The story picks up just after the events of Touch the Dark. Cassie has escaped the Senate, but reveals she stole a few objects of power on her way out of the door. She is looking for Tony, not only because of past issues with him, but because she wants to free her father's ghost, and neutralize Myra, the other heir to the Pythia power. (She thinks Tony is the key to finding them both.) Just as she approaches a member of Tony's organization to try to get a fix on him, she is attacked by Mages. She is forced to make an alliance with the mage assassin Pritkin to escape. They decide to work together to get to Faerie , where they believe Tony and Myra are hiding. Pritkin wants to get to Myra for his own reasons. While all this is going on, Cassie discovers that Mircea has placed a geis on her... a powerful spell that prevents her from sleeping with other men. If she makes a move to do so, she and the potential partner experience great pain. But this is at odds with the power of the Pythia which is urging Cassie to lose her virginity in order to claim her full power. Before she can even set out for Faerie, Cassie is being sent back in time. Myra is trying to kill Mircea in the past, to remove his protection of Cassie in the present. ~ Goodreads reader | Jen Plot Points Advancing the Series Story Arc * Cassie becomes the Pythia * Cassie made a bargain with the Dark Fey King to find the Codex Merlini * Mac's life was sacrificed to the Dark Enchanted Forest * The Duthracht Geis was not removed as was hoped—it's still in effect. * Tomas finds a safe place in Faerie * The Graeae each saved Cassie's life once per each sister * Francoise and Radella are brought to Mortal world. * Billy Joe found a body and lost it again * Cassie is obligated to the Dark Fey King to bring him the Codex Merlini—though nothing was agreed about the contents of said Codex * Cassie promised John Pritkin to allow him first crack at removing dangerous spells in exchange for the counter-spec lot the Geis and the book to give to the King. World-Building: Characters, Groups, Supes, Places, etc. 'Characters' Primary Characters: * Agnes: is the Pythia whom Myra murdered, but she’s still hanging about. * Augusta: is torturing Jack the Ripper. * Billy Joe is the ghost of an Irish-American gambler who got caught. Now he hangs with Cassie due to the energetic ruby necklace. He sometimes serves as a spy and ally for Cassie. * Cassandra Palmer: clairvoyant, Pythia, time-traveler & Time Line policer, protagonist * Carlos Casanova is a vampire possessed by an incubus, he’s in charge of Tony’s Vegas operations which include Dante’s Casino. * Consul: a.k.a., Cleopatra—head of the North American Vampire Senate * Francoise: (Françoise) is the witch that Cassie encountered and freed back in 1761 at Carcassonne—found in Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 * Kit Marlowe: is the Senate’s spymaster * Louis-Cesare: (Louis César) is the master who took Tomas from Alejandro. * Mac: full name: Archie McAdam—Pritkin’s retired partner,—a magical tattoo artist; he’s not too happy with the Silver Circle. * Mircea Basarab, Count Basarab, is a 500-year-old vampire, the chief negotiator for the Senate, Tony’s master, and Dracula‘s older brother. * Myra: is the former Pythian heir. * Pritkin: is a war mage, a walking armory, in the Silver Circle as well as their chief assassin. He never believes a word Cassie says. * Tomas: a rare vamp able to mimic the human condition. He's taken to Faerie by Cassie and the rest. * Tony, a.k.a., Antonio Gallina, born of chicken farmers when Michelangelo was carving his fawn, is on the lam from the vampires and the Dark Fey; he’s been a naughty boy, engaging in the magic user slave trade. Background Characters: * Abraham Stoker: is Drac’s human servant. * Alejandro, the leader of the South American Vampire Senate. * Alphonse: Tony's second-in-cimmand and personal bodyguard * Andrew and Stephan: two War Mages sent to capture Cassie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 * Apollo: Greek god, the Pythias get their power from him. * Cassie's parents: killed by Tony when Cassie * Chavez, which means 'Dream Maker', is a helpful incubus. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 * Dark Fey King: King of the Dark Fey. * Dmitri: a wolfish vampire at the 1888 vampire Convocation Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * Dracula: Mircea's brother * Dream: the name of the Spirit Creature in 1889; an incubus; also: Aisling, Sapna, Amets—He captured Dracula in the box in the 1880s.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 * Elizabeth O'Donnell, aka Cassie’s mother: was the heir to the Pythia throne, before she ran away. * Eugenie: Cassie's caring vampire governess * European Consul: at the Convocation in 1888—didn't like Cassie, a magic user, being at the Convocation.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * Guardian of the Portal: a Dragon of the Dark Fey Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Herophile: name that Apollo gives Cassie—the original was a former Pythia that followed Apollo blindly''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 * 'Jack: Augusta's new pet in 1888—she turned him into a vampire. * '''Jonas Marsden: used to lead the Silver Circle before he retired. * Laura: child ghost—friend of Cassie's; haunts Tony's Farmhouse * Lyceum Theatre Ghosts: a set of ghosts—a lady ghost that carries the bearded head of another ghost—they claim the theater as their territory''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * 'Merlin: The greatest wizard of all time—wrote the Codex Merlini. * '''Miranda: Gargoyle—the cook at Dante's Casino * Nick: researcher friend of Pritkin’s—Mac called him with questions about he Runes of Langgarn. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Pritkin's Golem: clay humanoid figure animated by magic—comes to life in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Radella: is captain of the night guard of the Dark Fey in Faerie. She’ll deal for the rune Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 * Randy: aka Randolph—another incubus working for Carlos Casanova at Decadent Dreams.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 * Rasputin: leader of the Russian vampire mafia—hiding in Faerie with Myra and Tony. * Roger Palmer: Her father was a mage who could see ghosts. * The Spirit Creature: at the Convocation in 1888. Historical Characters: * Abraham Stoker: (see above) * Carlos Casanova: (see above) * Dracula: Mircea's brother * Jack the Ripper: Augusta's new pet in 1888—she turned him into a vampire. * Kit Marlowe: is the Senate’s spymaster * Louis-Cesare: (Louis César) is the master who took Tomas from Alejandro. * Merlin: The greatest wizard of all time—wrote the Codex * Mircea Basarab: (see above) * Raphael: aka Rafe—the famous Renaissance painter (see above) * Rasputin: leader of the Russian vampire mafia * Dracula: (see above) * Zombie Elvis: Entertainment at Dante's, animated by Necromancers * Zombie Hendrix: Entertainment at Dante's Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Groups & Organizations: * Council: aka Great Council—other names for the Silver Circle * European Vampire Senate: Louis-Cesare is their Second (Champion) and is on loan to the North American Vampire Senate * M.A.G.I.C.: The Supernatural Community's version of the UN * North American Vampire Senate: The American Senate—headquartered at M.A.G.I.C. in Las Vegas. * Silver Circle: Government of the supposed good mages * South American Vampire Senate: Alejandro is their leader * Supernatural Community: * Tony's Court: his family of vampires, employees, business, etc. * Treaty between the Senate and the Circle: long-standing Treaty of peace, partnership, laws and prohibitions like slaving. * Vampire Senate: There are six vampire senates in the world. The American Senate is headed up by the Consul * War Mages: police and protect Titles & Terms * Adepts: * Cassandra (term): * Consul (Position): Position of leader of any of the vampire Senates * Crystal Gazing: self-proclaimed guardian of free speech in the Supernatural Community. * Guardian of the Portal: a Dragon of the Dark Fey Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Heir: The one chosen by the Power to be the next Pythia from amongst the Sybils * Herophile: The name that Apollo gives to Cassie. * Initiates: young candates in early stages of Pytia training. * Norms: non-magic humans * Pythia ': the world's chief seer and guardian of the timeline. * 'Second: Champion for a Vampire Senate. * Sybils: term for true Clairvoyant—Initiates who have proven their clairvoyant ability and gone to the next level up. From this pool of Initiates the Heir is chosen to be the next Pythia Activities / Gatherings / Treaties * Convocation: a formal week-long week-long meeting of master level vampires. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * Slaving: * Time Travel Log: * Treaty between the Senate and the Circle: long-standing Treaty of peace, partnership, laws and prohibitions like slaving. * List of Possessions: when one character possesses another character Supe Types: * Clairvoyants: Seers * Dark Mages: Mages who use blood and death to power their magic * Demons: Beings from another dimension, expert at possession * Dragons: one was seen in Faerie when they first arrived. * Gargoyles: illegal aliens brought in from Faerie. Hiding at Dante's Casino acting as kitchen help to pay their way in this world. * Ghosts: spirits * Giants: Dark Fey in the enchanted forest in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 * Gods: god-like beings from varous Pantheons, mostly greek. * Golems: animated clay statue used for protection. * Graeae: are three old women who share one eye and one tooth amongst themselves: Pemphredo (alarm), Deino (dread), and Enyo (horror). Like aged toddlers. Their other side is much bloodier and Amazonian. * Fey: beings from Faerie—Light Fey and Dark Fey * Incubus: a type of Demon—feeds off life energy mainly through sex. * Mages: Magic Users—most mages are organized into the Silver Circle, those that plactice "light" magic; Dark Mages mostly belong to the Black Circle. * Master Vampires: * Necromancers: animators of the dead: zombies Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 * Nulls: Magic users born with the inate cancel out magic—they are hunted to make Null Bombs..Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Oak Men: Dark Fey in the enchanted forest in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 * Ogre: The Rune Thurisaz turns a person in to a huge Ogre Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 An ogre carried Tomas into Cassie's cell with Francoise Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 * Pixies: a diminutive Dark Fey humanoid being with wings. * Pythia: world's chief Seer. * Satyr ': half-man, half-goat Dark Fey being * 'Shrunken Head: small talking head that takes drink orders at HeadlinersClaimed by Shadow, ch. 13 * Vampires: blood-drinking near immortals with their own culture, hierarchal court systems, and governing Senate. * War Mages: wizards and witches who have been trained in human and magical combat techniques by the Circle—most are arganized into the Corps. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Witches: female magic users; most are part of the Circle. * Zombies: re-animated corpses—animated by Necromancers Objects / Weapons / Publications * Aura: magical skin * Cassie's Ward: pentagram ward created by the Circle—they put a block on it she Cassie can't use it. * Codex Merlini: the text on which all modern magic is based, written by Merlin. * "Crystal Gazing": scandal sheet for the magical community—on the counter in Mac's shop * Dagger Bracelet: Dark Magical Weapon—had tiny grey daggers that sense threats, they mostly act on command, when suits them, but sometimes act on their own. * Dislocator: Magical weapon— Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 * Magic Mirrors: surveillance monitors and or communication Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Magic Tattoos: Tattoos that have magical properties—wards, weapons, magic enhancements, etc.. * Magical Fire: burns like phosphorus—doesn't put out easily. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 * Magical Objects and Weapons: running list for series * Magical Paperweight Snare: What Cassie's father's spirit is trapped in: Tony has it in Faerie; Tony is using it as a paperweight, the size of a golfball. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6alks—self-prophecying Tarot deck. * Magical Sword: Tattoo that Mac put on JP for Faerie—turns into a real sword. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Magical Traps: aka Snares—traps for a spirit or other magical being(s) * Null Bombs: stops all magic—made illegally by killing mages who are Nulls . * The Oracle: Newweek-like magazine for the magical community * Portals: magical entryways between planes of existence—like from the mortal world into Faerie. * Runes of Langgarn: Thurisaz, Hagalaz, Jera and Dagaz Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5, p. 112 * Saint Sebastian medallion: Agnes' amulet—pertinent to her death—once used to ward of the plague by holding arsenic.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Sheba: jungle cat tattoo ward—a panther—that Mac lends Cassie. * Shield Bracelet: Myra has a shield bracelet, a gift from a friend—to protect her from Cassie's Dagger Bracelet; it had tiny interlocking shields. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 * Tarot Deck: talks—self-prophecying Tarot deck. * Time Line: The course that time suns on—there are those who would travel in time illegally—such as the Guild or other Dark Mages—to alter it for the own purposes; it's the Pythia's job to protect it. * Wards: a wide variety of magic spells used for protection—sometimes in the form of tattoos, sometimes objects are spelled to act as weapons when a threat occurs; and many others. Magic: * Geis: a compulsion spell * D'uthracht Geis: a compul * Sheba: is the cat tattoo that Mac lends Cassie. * M.A.G.I.C.: The Supernatural Community's version of the UN—located just outside Las Vegas * Magic: * Time Travel: Travel through time and/or sometimes space. * Time Travel Log: a list of time travel events * Shifting: moving through Time or Space—a Pythian power. Places: * Dante's Casino: * Dark Enchanted Forest: it's in Faerie—trees and roots are alive and dangerous and shape-changing.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 The forest demands a sacrifice.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 * Decadent Dreams: spa located in a monstrosity of a building adjacent to Dante's, run by Casanova * Donovan's Auction House: Circle bought a Null Bomb from them; two were purchased at auction from Donovan's back in 1872. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Faerie: another dimension i wich the Fey live—requires a portal to get there. * Headliners: club at Dante's with entertainment—Zombies of real people once famous—Elvis, Hendrix. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 * Lyceum Theatre: Theater in 1888 London that Cassie shifts to—stops Mircea from being poisoned. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * M.A.G.I.C.: designed to look like a working ranch * Mac's Tattoo Shop: Mac creates Magic Tattoos, mostly wards.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5–8 The shop magically transports like in the Wizard of Oz.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 * Tony's Farmhouse: an old mansion that houses his court and is his stronghold. * Ice Rink: where Cassie's locker is located. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Next & Previous Books * Next Book: Embrace the Night #3 (2008) * Previous Book: Touch the Dark #1 (2006) * Full Reading Order List See Also * Dorina Basarab series * Karen Chance * Full Reading Order List Publishing Information * Mass Market Paperback, 384 pages, Published April 3rd 2007 by Roc—ISBN 0451461525 * URL: Author's Page for book Book References External Links *Claimed by Shadow - Chance Karen *[http://www.freevampires.net/vampires/Cassandra_Palmer_2/ Claimed By Shadow (Cassandra Palmer #2) read online free by Karen Chance] *Take A Chance: Books ~ Claimed by Shadow *Goodreads | Claimed By Shadow (Cassandra Palmer, #2) by Karen Chance *Book Review: Karen Chance’s Embrace the Night | KD DID IT Takes on Books General: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Cassandra Palmer series